


Bad Luck, Black Cat

by x_Talon_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Animal Transformation, Dean and Cats, Depressed Dean, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Talon_x/pseuds/x_Talon_x
Summary: Dean hits a cat, and things get worse from there.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late; Dean wasn't _quite_ drunk, just...well-buzzed. Enough to take the edge off the gnawing pit of wrongness in his gut.

He was driving home to the latest crappy hotel, peering blearily into the dark when he saw it streak across the road, heading straight for his tires and sure death.

"Sonuvabitch!"

He swerved, overcorrected and fishtailed before straightening out, but not before he felt the tell tale _thump-bump_! he'd been trying to avoid. The Impala's door creaked open and he stepped out, only wobbling a little as he went to see how badly he'd hit the cat.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out he'd hit the cat pretty badly. Blood foamed from it's mouth and nose, the silky black torso misshapen and two legs crushed. Pitiful mewling cries came from it as he sat by it's side, knowing it was a goner as each mewl grew fainter.

Tears seeped when he noticed the engorged teats. A female cat, with a nursing litter. Guilt wracked him when the cat grew still, and he knew death had come for her, just as it had for him, once upon a time.

He stood and went to the Impala's truck to retrieve a shovel.


	3. Chapter 3

Burying the cat didn't take long, but he couldn't seem to stop the tears of remorse. Not only had he killed the cat by accident, he would be responsible for the death of her litter, too. Her _family._

It sucked.

Maybe if he'd just _stayed dead_ , it would still be alive. The litter would have lived. Dad definitely would've lived. And he'd never even have had to entertain the idea that maybe he'd have to kill Sammy, too.

Dean made his way back to the Impala, sitting half in the car and half out to try and dry his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't have Sammy see him like this, falling apart over a stupid _cat_. He was supposed to be the one holding it together, soldiering on like always.

His buzz was gone, completely vanished. In it's place was a deep weariness as he lay back on the front seat and drew his legs up, leaving the door cracked for a breeze while he sorted himself out.

From the darkness nearby, a pair of tawny gold eyes watched as he slowly relaxed into the seat and dropped into a dreamless alcoholic sleep. A long, haunting cat cry echoed through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Crunch, crunch._

"What the hell..? ...Dispatch, I've got a deserted car sitting off of township road 299, license plate--"

Dean shifted, eyes scrunching at the unfamiliar feel of swaddling blankets surrounding him and the unfamiliar voice so close. He stretched, then began rooting for the blanket's edge, unable to remember who covered him up and why.

Something wasn't right, though. He let out a small grunt when something blunt prodded him sharply in the back, then shot from a hole in the blankets into the front passenger seat of the Impala. Whipping around, he leapt for the deputy's outstretched arm.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, no you don't!" yelped the sheriff as he side-stepped the cat's leap. A quick swat with the baton sent Dean sprawling to the ground in mid-leap, eliciting an angry squall of his own. Gaining his feet, he whirled and jumped at the deputy again, claws out and fangs bared, only to suddenly abort the attack and bounce off the man's legs harmlessly.

 _'The f_ _uck..? Why is this guy so huge?'_ Dean thought, staring up. Even Baby was gigantic from his perspective. The deputy seized on Dean's sudden confusion and aimed a swift kick at the apparently feral cat.


End file.
